Heroes Pay the Ultimate Price
by Civ man
Summary: Being a hero often means putting it all on the line
1. Chapter 1

Heroes Pay the Ultimate Price

By Civ man.

**AN: Hello, I am Civ man and I hope you like this story. Please Review, Follow, and Favorite if you like this. If you have any questions please put one in the reviews. I am going to leave this here ~ Civ man.**

It was a day like any other as Jaune, Pyrrha, Team RWBY, and the rest of team JNPR walked the streets of Vale. The eight teens were enjoying themselves with the nice Saturday, but it will change the fate of one unsuspecting Hunter and his love. The day was warm and quiet on the streets of Vale, but the silence was broken as a large, black SUV ripped up the street. It suddenly stopped with three men, two with hand guns shooting at the rest of the hunters while the third ran up to Ruby with a cloth. Forcing the cloth into Ruby's face, the thug picks her up and throws her into the SUV. The Thugs quickly jumped back into the SUV and sped away. Jaune ran after the vehicle at full sprint.

Jaune followed the SVU for several blocks before the vehicle slowed down to turn. Taking the opportunity, Jaune leaped onto the running boards and grabbed hold of the cargo handles on the roof of the cab. The Driver reached for a hand gun, But Jaune breaks the window and wrestles with the driver. In the back seat, one of the thugs draws his hand gun and shots at Jaune. The Bullet strikes Jaune in his right lode, losing a large amount control of his side of his body. Jaune grabs the steering wheel and tunrs it sharply to the left, sending the SUV into a light pole. Flinging Jaune and the Driver out onto the sidewalk, Jaune's eye sight begins to blur has he lays on the sidewalk. He hears the two other thugs get out and run, Jaune sees a red hood in the blackness of his failing eyesight. Raising his right hand, Jaune covers the hole in his skull and with his left hand and he grabs the handgun the driver had laying near him. Jaune gets on his knees and fires several shots at the fleeing Thugs, each hit their targets. Four hit the lower and upper back of the Thug carrying Ruby, killing him. The second Thug is luckier and is only shot in the legs, spine and shoulders; dropping the Thug and paralyzing him from the waist down and paralyzing his shoulders.

Jaune begins to fall, but someone grabs him before he falls.

"Jaune!" She shouts, it was Pyrrha. "Please stay awake."

"Pyrrha…" Jaune says as he fights for conscience, "Is everyone okay?"

Then his eyes close and Jaune's weight fully is placed on Pyrrha. He could hear Pyrrha begs for him to wake up and speak to her. Jaune could faintly hear Pyrrha cry.

**AN: What do you think? Please Review, Favorite and Follow if you like this (If you do) or you want to see what happens. The Credit Song is '**_**My Demons'**_** by Starset. **

**This has been Civ man signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

All that could be heard in the hospital room was the soft pigging of the heart monitor has it sounded off Jaune's beating heart. Sitting in a chair beside the bed was Nurse Snyder, his hands were covered in Jaune's blood from earlier. When Jaune was first brought in, Snyder was the only nurse that was free in Vale's Central Hospital, he saw the beaten form of a young man he only knew from his ties with the Arc family. Snyder patched up Jaune's head and stopped the internal bleed in Jaune's brain. In addition to the brain injuries, Jaune had several broken bones that had broken thought the skin that had caused more bleeding. Snyder had reinserted the bone, sown, and wrapped the skin.

Jaune's paperwork said he had a healing aura, but Snyder was unsure how Jaune's aura would repair the brain. Snyder's own aura had helped him in this situation, with Jaune descending into worsening states by the minute, Snyder had digested the information that came in with Jaune far quicker than he usually did and collected the needed IVs and tools to repair the injuries within 1 minute.

Looking up at the unconscious boy, Snyder saw he was breathing on his own.

'Good, no life support is needed. Jaune, you are a strong fighter,' Snyder thought.

Looking out at the window that people in the hallway can look through, Snyder saw Pyrrha looking back at him. Taking off his blood stained gloves, Snyder gets up and opens the door to let her in.

"You must be his Girlfriend?" Snyder asked, "My name is Snyder, you are?"

"Pyrrha Nikos, is Jaune...still?" Pyrrha asked difficultly.

"He is breathing and his heart is pumping." Snyder said, "Tomorrow he will receive a CT scan on his brain and see what exactly was damaged. That .22 caliber that went into him didn't do much in the way of damaging his Skull. Best case scenario is Jaune is completely normal."

"What is the worst case?" Pyrrha asked, this time she seemed like she was about to break down.

"He could be like this forever or when he wakes up. He may be completely changed." Snyder said quietly, "I know in the best case Jaune may not be able to continue his training of becoming a hunter and may have to be sent home do to his lost of motor control on his left side."

Pyrrha was now on the verge of tires, "Can I stay here for the night?" She asked between shudders.

"Yes you can," Snyder said as he walked over to the bed that held Jaune. Pulling back the covers and turned on a machine, "You can get right under the covers with him and you can see what he is dreaming about."

Watching the screen flicker into focus, Pyrrha and Snyder saw Jaune fighting a hoard of Grimm. He reacted to something and shouted Pyrrha's name, he quick ran over to the source and found Pyrrha dead. He seemed to have lost it and went into a berserker like furry on the Grimm around him. This surprised Pyrrha, but not Snyder.

"He doesn't want to lose you," Snyder said to Pyrrha, "when you climb in or whatever. His dream could change."

Climbing in Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune and, somehow, Jaune moved his right arm and partially wrapped around her. The dream changed then to Jaune and Pyrrha studying over some homework and Jaune placing his hand accidentally onto Pyrrha's hand and him becoming flustered.

Smiling, Snyder left the room and turned out the lights for the two. The only light in the room was coming off from the heart monitor. The two laid in the dark, Pyrrha could see the dried blood of his bandaged head. His face was has calm as if nothing had happened to him. Pyrrha pulled herself closer to him and nozzles her head into his shoulder.

Snyder walked down the hallway to his office. It was more like a broom closet in his opinion, but he liked it. Sitting down at his desk, Snyder opened up Jaune's file and began reading it. The file held Jaune's medical history and such. As Snyder read and turned each page, he realized what hope Jaune has even with his healing aura. Turning on his computer, Snyder opens simulation software and enters what happened to Jaune. The simulation ran and showed Jaune had sustained damage to his Frontal, Parietal, and lose of gray matter from his Occipital lobe; while bone fragments from his forehead torn through Jaune's Frontal and Temporal and did further damage to Jaune's Parietal lobe. In addition, the simulation showed Jaune losing gray matter from his Frontal lobe.

'So Jaune will temporary lose motor control and possible loss of personality and visual processing abilities.' Snyder thought, 'But he will also have memory loss and may become very forgetful.'

Opening Jaune's medical report, Snyder wrote up what the simulation described and what assumptions he made about Jaune's possible condition with in his brain. But things may change quickly, within Jaune's brain a string of bacteria as developed and began to fester.


	3. Chapter 3

The street lamps and the lights of apartments were the only light sources as Snyder walked to his apartment. Dressed in his regular street clothes, Snyder throw away his bloodily scrubs back at the hospital as his own precautionary practice. The streets were empty in comparison to other parts of the city as he passed by pimps and hostlers. Snyder rarely makes deviations from his usual route home, but it was needed for what he was looking for.

Leaving the slums of Vale, Snyder reached the downed street lamp he was looking for. Several members of Vale's police force were inspecting the scene of the crash/shooting. The area of the Crime scene extended from the corner of Shop Street and Tom Avenue to half way down Shop Street, which stops in front From Dust till Dawn.

Snyder walked up to the yellow tape border and looked over the scene that brought Jaune into his care. It seemed like the usual Crime scene; Cops, Detectives, Canvassers, and the Forensic Investigators, who looked for every piece of evidence they could to aid the courts in their trials. Among the law enforcement among them was Detective Bark, a Faunus Law Enforcement officer. The folds of his face, stout nose, and grey hair are all too familiar to Snyder.

Bark was looking down at his note pad, unlike most Officers that have their standard issue pistols or revolvers that transform into their note pads, Bark choose to have his prosthetic arm into his baton and a 870 shot gun attached for breaching doors with special slugs for breaching through walls.

He looked up from his note pad and saw Snyder, his old friend and teammate. Bark waved and walked over to him.

"Hey Snyder, how are doing!" Bark shouted as he walked over.

"Doing well Bark, and you?" Snyder asked in an equally joyous manner.

"Well, recently The Department raided a White Fang location which resulted in a fire fight between us and White Fang members." Bark said as he walked up to the police line.

"Anyone injured or killed on the Force?" Snyder asked. "What was found?"

"We weren't able to get a'hold of any useful evidence or intelligence. Blasted Rogue…" Bark gruffed, grumbling his last couple of words.

"Another Rogue," Snyder asked. "Thought Glynda and Ozpin had the Rogue Hunters under control?"

"This guy was different… his description was not on record and he was primarily fighting the White Fang members like he was on a personal crusade. He injured the officers got in his way and out right killed any of the White Fang members that he got his hands on." Bark said. "The Rouge was a Faunus dressed in black armor with chain-mail shoulder pads and leg armor. Right eye was red and his left eye was scarred over, white hair with red tips and wielded a broad sword that transformed into an Assault rifle. Had enough fire power with him to rip the White Fang soldiers who were there a new one."

Snyder rubbed his chin, digesting the description. "Wouldn't surprise me that this Rouge character is part of some underground group…" He said.

"What about Jaune? He's doing well?" Bark asked as he looked down at his note pad.

"Jaune is… as well you can be in a coma." Snyder said as he thought.

Bark drifted off and fell asleep on his feet before jolting himself awake. "The two kidnappers that Jaune shot at are members of a Grimm worshipper cult thing. They have been linked with several other kidnappings and disappearances, with some time they will be persecuted." He said as looked over his notepad more.

"Bark, take the night off man. You need it." Looking over Bark, Snyder looks over Bark.

Nodding, "I should, haven't been home in a couple nights. Mary gave me a call this morning and asked me to come home." Bark said. "The Chief just about threw me out of the Precinct when the call came in and I picked it up."

Smiling Snyder felt his ear-piece vibrate, tapping the button.

"This is Nurse Snyder of Vale's Central Hospital, how may I help you?" Snyder asked.

Apart of being a Public Servant or a Servant of the People is that 'the Call' to aid anyone can come in, even when the city is being besieged by Grimm. It's something Snyder wishes he never has to answer.

"Snyder! Snyder!" It was Snyder's coworker, Nurse Agana, her voice was panicked.

"It's Jaune sir! He got a Flesh Eater!"

**/^\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**AN: Okay, this is the chapter that's been waited on since this story was last updated on July 28, 2014. I sort of got side tracked with life, school and such. I got a Facebook page up and running, link is on my profile page (Yeah, shameless advertising.) The name is Civ Man if you can't see the link. **

**If you liked this, please Review, Favorite, and Follow it helps out a LOT. **

**Have a good one, this has been Civ Man. **


	4. Chapter 4

HPTUP 4

"Bark, you shouldn't even be driving!" Snyder yelped as Bark's police cruiser weaved thru traffic with its serein blaring. "RIGHT HERE!" He screamed as he sees the parking lot come up.

Nodding, Bark pulled a sharp turn into the Hospital's parking lot. Braking in front of the west wing entrance, Snyder stumbled out of the cruiser and walked thru the entrance to find everyone in a massive frenzy. Patients, Doctors, and equipment were all being moved another part of the hospital in response to the possibility of a Flesh Eating disease. Nurse Agana was standing outside of Jaune's room; she jumped when she saw Snyder walk down the hallway.

"Snyder! It's good to see you sir!" Agana shouted. "Isolation is nearly completed, Pyrrha is sitting bedside, but she won't leave. The Gram Stain came out positive for a Flesh Eating Virus."

"Get me some gloves and I'll talk to her, was medication dealt?" Snyder asked as he reached Agana. Agana handed Snyder a pair of latex gloves and opened the door for him.

"It made it worse sir, sped up." She said as Snyder went by.

Stepping in, Snyder looked around and saw Pyrrha seated in a chair by Jaune's bed. The click of the door didn't help with breaking the silence, Pyrrha was already shaken up from what happened hours before. Pyrrha looked like she was ready to rip someone's throat out if anyone came close to Jaune or her.

"So… is it true, or is this some complicated way of getting me away so you can put Jaune out of his misery?" Pyrrha said, her voice shivering with several emotions. First to break the silence that was hanging in the air.

"Pyrrha, I intend to help Jaune, w-"

"That's what they all said!" Pyrrha screamed.

"Pyrrha, Jaune would want you to be same…" Snyder said, looking at Pyrrha in the dark room.

Pyrrha placed her head on the railing of Jaune's bed, tears flowing from her eyes. She let out a couple of gasps before looking up at Snyder, his own eyes telling his own sorrow and grief for her to see.

"Pyrrha, it is my job to help Jaune." Snyder said, kneeling beside Pyrrha.

She looked at him, before getting up and pulls Snyder close. "Make sure he lives." She said and then walked out. Agana came in and stood beside Snyder.

"When I took the blood and did the Gram Stain, there were damaged or completely destroyed the red blood cells in it with the tissue toxins. What's your plan of attack?" Agana asked.

"Move him to the room beside the Hyperbaric unit and . I need to make a couple of calls." Snyder said.

Walking out, the West wing was deserted aside from Agana, himself, and his team he works with. Snyder found the phone he was looking for and punched in his home phone number. It buzzed for a few moments till his wife picked it up, Hellen.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Hon, how was your evening?" Snyder asked.

"It was good, why is it so quiet in the West Wing?" Hellen asked, noticing the silence on Snyder's end.

"Hellen, remember Jaune?"

"Yes hon, the boy that broke his leg while running to meet you." Hellen said. "Something happened to him, he was the one in the News. He's the one that stopped the Kidnapping."

Nodding on his end, knowing Hellen will never see it. Tears begin to well in Snyder's eyes, realizing what he has to fight.

"Honey, you are the bravest man I ever met. Whatever you have to prevent from spreading, you can fight it. I may only heard your voice and never seen you, you can handle anything. You survived the Siege of Glenn Mountain and its fall." Hellen said. "When others would turn and ran and leave the injured, but you didn't. You stayed in and fought aside the Hunters and Huntresses, risking it all for a city of people you ever met."

Agana tapped Snyder's shoulder when she came back; Snyder ran his hand through his hair, remembering Mountain Glenn and what fighting happened there in an attempt to hold the city and reclaim it.

"Hon, I need to go."

"Bye Hon, do what you need to do."

Hearing the click, Snyder hangs the phone up and robs his face. He goes to Jaune's room, sitting down beside the bed, Snyder looks him over.

'Flesh Eater, medication speeds up the virus. Likely a third or fourth mutation virus, possibly fifth.' Snyder thought. 'Likely an advanced form of Gas Gangrene, or Clostridium Bacteria…Wait now, 'there were damaged or completely destroyed the red blood cells in it with the tissue toxins.''

Getting up, Snyder quickly put on a Surgeon's Gown and picked Jaune up and walked over to the Hyperbaric room next door. Shouting for Agana to get the meds for Clostridium Bacteria, Snyder laid Jaune into the bed-like machine and started to prepare the machine. He looked at Jaune's limp body as Agana administered. Stepping back, Agana slid the Glass tube back and locked it into place as the machine fills the tube with a hundred percent oxygen and pressurizes the inside.

Agana looks at Snyder, "You sure this will work?" She asked as she walks over to Snyder.

Taking off his Gown, "Clostridium Bacteria is 'anaerobic,' meaning it thrives in low oxygen environments, likes Jaune's blood stream. But when put into an environment with 100 percent oxygen, the anaerobic bacteria will stop spreading and the medication will kill it. But the damage done will take time to heal, Jaune's aura will help in the process, but I'm not sure how it will repair the lost muscle and damage to the Brain." Snyder said.

Agana nodded, "I'll get the decon in the West Wing and start the cleaning process. Good Job Sir."

"Sadly it ain't over." Snyder said as Agana left the room. The click of the door closing hung in the air for long after she left.

Pyrrha sat in the waiting area as she went through her Scroll, she found an image that brought on mixed emotions and memories. It had Jaune and his blade, Crocea Mors, polishing after a day of training in the Forever Fall Forest, in front of him was a camp fire with a marshmallow on a stick hanging in midair. It was likely Nora's, being the big eater she is. But in the image, Jaune had beside him Pyrrha's main weapon, Miló, with it polished and clean. Free of dirt and dust thanks to his meticulousness, Jaune's face was contorted as he worked. His eyes focused on his task at hand.

A tear escaped Pyrrha's eye as she looked at it. She remembers that day, it was the day Jaune stood up to Cardin and then saved him moments later from a Ursa Major. She adjusted his shield with her polarity semblance; Jaune blocked the Ursa's strike and decapitated it with a swing of his blade.

Pyrrha's train of thought was broken as a tall man entered the waiting area with a shorter woman behind him. Both had Jaune's symbol on their armor. It was Jaune's Parents.

**AN: This came out quickly, thank you Snow days! **

**Now, this one came out quickly and the next one should be coming soon. BTW, there's a poll related to other possible Stories I could write for you all alongside the other stories I have now. For all you Fabulous People, I am proud to announce that this story has gotten 2,929 views so far. Thank you for the support all, hope you have a good day and week. **


	5. A tribuite to Oum

HPTUP 5

**A Tribute to Monty**

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Day of Jaune waking up**_

Jaune hacked and slashed through the hordes of Grimm around him, bringing down any monsters that stand in his way. The stone streets of Vale greased with blood of Grimm he slayed as he fought. Curb stomping fallen Creeps as he went, decapitating and gutting Beowulfs, and clearing a path for civilians to escape. Hearing his sword, Crocea Mors, break into many pieces; Jaune stabs the Grimm around him in their necks before sheathing his broken weapon. Diving for a shot-gun that was laying on the ground near him, Jaune loaded the weapon and chambered a shell. Firing it into the hordes of Grimm, several fall as Jaune pumps lead into the charging hordes. But a loud scream comes from behind him, halting his march to sure victory; he already knows the source of the scream without having to look.

It was Pyrrha.

Her falling form and everything around her and Jaune began to slow down before halting in midair, frozen in time. Then a man started walking down the gore filled streets, he was wearing a gleaming white suit that made him stand out against the bloody streets. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked down the streets, looking around at the fallen Grimm and Hunters. He walked up to Jaune and tapped his forehead while stepping off to the side to let the frozen Jaune react before he was frozen.

Jaune runs out and stops short as he sees everything in a standstill, frozen state. Looking around, Jaune lays his eyes on the Man in White.

"Hello Jaune," the Man says. "Don't fret friend."

"I wasn't, what's going on?"

"Nothing really, well… waking you up from your dream state really."

"What?" Jaune asked. "Wait! Who are you!"

"A friend," He said. "Been watching over you for a while now and it's time to wake up." The Man in white started to reach his hand out to touch Jaune's forehead.

Stepping away from the outstretched hand, "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Jaune borderline shouted. "A Dream All of this, how?" Disbelief and confusion riddling his shouts.

"Your mind is an amazing thing Jaune, your friends and family are waiting." He said. "Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, your mom and dad, your sisters."

Thinking, Jaune looked around the streets and walked over to the frozen body that was Pyrrha.

"She's there…" Jaune said, not in question, but in fact. His back turned to the Man in White.

"Yes, she's there. Waiting for you." The Man in white said. "Your parents aren't doing well either, same to your sisters."

Feeling the world crumble to a white plain, Jaune watches Pyrrha fade to dust. His armor and clothes fading off to form a white glow, he felt the weight of bed sheets on him and a hand in his grasp.

"What am I like… in the Real world?" Jaune asked as he firmed his grasp.

In the hospital room where Jaune was laying, Pyrrha felt his hand firm its grasp on her hand, waking her from her sleep.

"That's something for you to find out Jaune," the Man in White said as he walked up to Jaune.

Placing his hand on Jaune's head, "You'll have faint memories of this."

"But, who are you?" Jaune asked as he felt his body crumble to dust and fly off in the wind.

"Oum…"

Everything blurred to a white light with figures outlined by the light, Pyrrha was the first to come into view.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**3 weeks prior to Jaune waking up. Present time**

"And that's his condition Rouge and Vert, any… questions." Snyder said. Jaune's parents Rouge –his mother- and Vert – his Father- each looked at the chart that mapped out Jaune's injures and a sheet of paper outlining Jaune's affected organs from the infection.

Rouge was trying to keep her composer as the silence descended on Snyder's office, Vert held her as even his core was shaken.

"Snyder…"

Knowing Vert's question, "His Recovery is still unknown; his strength will be far weaker from what it was pre-infection." He said.

Vert nodded, "Is there anything that could help him?"

Snyder thought and nothing came to mind, and any options were a long shot, one in a million. Lottery odds for Jaune, even if they were in his favor to begin with.

Snyder's expression said it all for Rouge and Vert, "Would you like to see your son?" He asked. It was the only thing that could ease the troubled Parents, or force them further below the waves of emotions crashing against them.

Opening his office door, Snyder led the two parents to Jaune's room. He was taken out of the hyperbaric chamber and put on a hundred percent oxygen tank. He lay in the medical bed, still in his dream state. Rouge walked over to her son's bed side and held his hand. Jaune's head moved side to side briefly.

"He knows we're here. I don't know how to explain it or what to say." Snyder said. Letting Vert and Rouge in, Snyder pulled up some chairs for them to sit in.

If there was one thing Snyder didn't like about this part of the job, it was the sadness and sorrow. The hours passed as empathy flowed from Snyder to his fellow Hunters. There was little else he could do for Jaune's parents.

A Man in a White sat in the waiting room, seeing Jaune's parents follow Snyder towards the room Jaune was in. He grabbed a brief case that was standing beside his chair and walked back towards Snyder's office. As he passed Ren, Nora saw a striking resemblance between the passing man and Ren. Placing the brief case on the desk, the Man in White opened it and pulled out a file stamped with black ink.

The Man in White crumbled to dust with his brief case in hand. Flying off in a mysterious wind, leaving the file on Snyder's desk, he made sure it had what it needed.

_Project: Survivor_ was stamped on the file, "You just won the lottery, Jaune."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**This Chapter, his characterization, and Monty's appearance in this story are all in respect to him, his wife, his family and all of Roosterteeth. May his memory live on. **

**Civ Man, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

HPTUP 6

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A police cruiser rolled down the streets of Vale, the driver on his regular patrol route. Rolling up onto the Vale Central Protective Service Center, the driver got out and looked at the crowning jewel of Vale's efforts for a safer city… well… that's what the politicians say about it.

"Vale's finest," the Officer gruffed as she closed her car door.

"Got that right, Daisy." Her ride along said. It was Bark, his snaggle tooth pointing up to the cloudy skies as he looked down at the grade card.

Writing down his observations, Daisy looked at him nervously, Bark stood looking at the clipboard for a minute or so. He liked racking Rookies over the coals some days, but there was nothing to worry over for Daisy Flute.

Handing her the paper, "Report to my desk tomorrow morning," Bark said. He walked passed her as he handed her the clipboard.

Bark could hear her shouts of joy as he walked through the dispatch entrance, signing himself in and swiping his ID and badge. He was let into the building; he walked up to his desk in the 'Special Departments Wing' before collapsing in his chair. Letting his arms hang as he leaned back in his chair.

His cubical was more of an office for his partner and himself. He was out on excused leave, basically Vacation, but could be called back in at a moment's notice.

Bark looked at the bulletin boards that hung on the walls of the cubical, each holding information related to the White Fang. Some bits and pieces related to likely members to crime activity that they could be heading to possible meeting locations. The central board showed the most recent blunder, the raid on a possible supply dump for the White Fang, and the 'Rouge' that appeared.

Grunting in frustration, Bark looked at the blurred image of the hooded fighter, it had heavy shoulder pads, leggings, and a thick chainmail breast plate. It wore a hood and wields a board sword that transformed into a heavy assault rifle, outside legal rifle caliber restrictions without a legal Huntsmen license. The fighter sure was agile, having ripped through the White Fang ranks in a matter of seconds before tangoing with his fellow anti-terror agents.

"A fellow Faunus Rouge…" Bark said.

'He's pretty quick for his build… maybe some kind of Dog Faunus… Wolf? No, they live in the wilds or villages… may have to call Luna or Book,' he thought, having deduced the fighter to a male in his teens with a possible Faunus ethnicity. 'Jaune's is somehow related… Cult members going after a huntress in training and suddenly a Rouge with a serious bone to pick rips into the White Fang ma-'

His phone started ringing, "We got a double homicide on the Docks, Children of Grimm members." Dispatch said.

"Sorry, you got the wrong department." Bark said.

"Rouge Hunter was last seen at the location, tracked him to the west side do-"

Bark slammed the phone down on the receiver as he launched out of his chair, bolting for the exit. At least a screaming nurse won't be along for the ride this time.

Peeling out of the parking lot, Bark sped onto the highway. His Police sirens blaring, the pursuit- No- The hunt hot now.

Within moments, Bark screeched into the dock entrance before braking hard into an empty parking space. Popping his trunk and retrieving his assault rifle from it, Bark ran towards the western portion of the docks.

Shouldering his rifle, Bark slowed down and started scanning with his eyes. It was quiet, usually the docks were bustling with activity, but not today.

Looking by each corner would be nothing on any other day, but not this day.

BANG! Bark quickly dove for cover, a second shot didn't follow. Looking out from his cover, Bark saw it was a cat that knocked over a can.

Sighing, "Dang Cat," Bark said as he stood up. "Last thing I need is a freaking cat blowing my cover."

Looking around, "Hope my Rouge friend jumped as bad as I did."

Bark continued his search, he kept his search pattern of snaking up and down the rows of shipping containers.

Seated above on one of the heavy lifting cranes, the Rouge looked through his carbine sights, he too had jumped when the cat knocked over the can.

"I swear there was some poetic irony in that thought," both Bark and the Rouge Mused.

Each reflexed, a red dot on each of their chests.

"GREAT!" Each shouted.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Beacon, Vale**_

"In recent events, a large spike in Rouge Activities has occurred, many of you are now wondering what exactly a Rouge…Is," Oobleck said. "Well, a Rouge –or a Rouge hunter to be exact- is a Hunter or Huntress that has broken his or her code of honor and has gone on a personal vendetta or has joined terrorists groups like the White Fang or even as far as the _Children of the Grimm_. A Grimm cult, in which our Classmate Ruby Rose was nearly kidnapped by said Cult. Such individuals do not care for life of any race or group, they will even kill their closest allies if it means getting closer to their end goal. They do not obey the law of Remnant and certainly do not care for weapon regulations. Some have been known to carry WOMDs, ranging from diseases to, the now internationally banned, Dust Bomb."

A student raised his hand, it was Weiss.

"But Professor, why would someone like a Rouge use a weapon no one else has or even try to tear down the kingdoms?" She asked.

"Rouges want nothing else than to see humanity and order fall, they are willing to spark wars that will end us." Oobleck said. "Be vigil, Be alert. Hope all of you have a safe day."

As Oobleck said this, all the students left, expect Pyrrha. She was still looking down at her notebook.

"Ms. Nikos…"

She didn't respond.

"Ms. Nikos…" a little louder.

Pyrrha was still not responding.

"MS. NIKOS!" Oobleck shouted.

Pyrrha snapped her head up, she was asleep, "Yes?"

"You can leave now…" Oobleck said.

Pyrrha slowly got up, collected her things and walked towards the door, she bumped into the wall. Backing up dazed, she left quickly. Walking down the hallway, Pyrrha drifted a little in her walk.

All on her mind was Jaune. She walked out of the school, heading to the landing pads near Beacon. She got on a craft to Vale. She walked to the hospital, checking in she goes to Jaune's room.

She sat down beside his bed, holding his hand. It was small and weak now, nothing like the strong hands she knew some time ago. Pyrrha looked at his face, it was grey and sunken. Jaune's cheek bones were showing and general with the rest of his skull and facial bones. She held his hand lightly, even in his state, he still has that aura that captured Pyrrha. She smiled, he was peaceful, Pyrrha was not.

"Jaune… Why," she asked, breaking down into tears. She sobbed.


End file.
